


gone bitter

by uchihacherries



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Don't Like Don't Read, Feminization, Infidelity, Insecurity, Intersex Male Omegas, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Instability, Miscarriage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Uchiha Itachi, Possessive Uchiha Itachi, Vaginal Sex, past pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihacherries/pseuds/uchihacherries
Summary: itachi comes back from a long mission to find that sasuke is getting marriedhe doesnt take it well
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	gone bitter

**Author's Note:**

> i like sakura-even tho i dont ship ss-but ita has absolutely no chill when it comes to her in this fic, so i wanted to warn that shes not treated v well in this fic so i tagged the bashing

“Can you...say that again, please?”

Itachi fought to keep his voice as calm as possible. It was a surprising struggle. He had never been one to make a lot of noise. Had almost always been able to keep his emotions undercheck, no matter what, but now, that ability was leaving him. 

No, he had to just breathe. Maybe he had just heard wrong, he had to have just heard wrong. Sasuke wouldn't do that to him, not after everything that they-

“Sasuke and Sakura are getting married.” Shisui sang, tossing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer as they walked down the street of the compound. Night had fallen not too long ago, and the streets were mostly empty, save for a few people finishing up closing up their stalls and stores for the night. 

Itachi didn't say anything, lips pressed firmly together so as to not let a single noise escape. His eyes were burning with unshed tears and his stomach lurched painfully, like someone had shoved a hot brand down his throat and it was boiling up the insides of his stomach. 

“When did that happen?” All of his years in ANBU was the only thing that was keeping his tone level. He couldn't react badly, he couldn't. He had to play his part. 

Shisui turned to him with a grin and reached up to ruffle his hair. Itachi nearly grabbed his fingers and tore them off, but he reminded himself that this was Shisui, and he wasn't the one he was angry at. Shisui gently patted it all back down into place once he was done. 

“They announced it a few weeks ago, but they started dating not long after you left.” 

His chest felt like an empty, crackling chasm. He couldn't say where his heart was, whether it was in his stomach or in the back of his throat, it felt like it didn't exist at all. Rather than torn out, it was like it had disintegrated into dust, as if it had never been there to begin with. 

He cleared his throat carefully. “How long after I left?” 

“Mmm...maybe a week or two? I’m not sure, that's just what I heard. I was on a mission then too, so I only found out about it when I came back.” 

“Thats…”

He couldn't think of anything appropriate to say. He didn't have any time to prepare himself for this, he never thought that he would come home to this. He thought he would have dinner with his parents when he returned, and then Sasuke would come find him and take him away during the night where they could be as loud as they both wanted, like they usually did when one of them returned from a mission. 

He felt sick, his stomach would not stop rolling in misery and he had to clench his jaw to resist the pressure that was pushing on his gag reflex. 

Their house was coming up in the distance, and before he was ready for it, they were standing right outside the door and Shisui was opening up the door. It was not unusual, Shisui had pretty much been allowed to let himself in as long as he announced himself since they were kids. 

Itachi walked inside on trembling legs, his bag hit the ground with the slump, and rather than it being because he had to remove his shoes, he sat down right in the genkan because he felt that if he didnt he was going to pass out. 

Shisui was calling into the house, but Itachi couldn't hear a thing. He stared down at his sandals, voices echoing back and forth, and only brought himself to reach forward and remove them when he heard his name being called. 

“You okay?” Shisui wondered as Itachi dragged himself back up onto his feet agonizingly slowly. It was all that he could manage at the moment. 

Itachi folded his hands behind his back, worried that Shisui would notice that they were shaking. He nodded his head, and hurried to keep pace with his friend as they walked to the dining area. 

“You must be tired. Just say hi to everyone and then I’ll tell them they need to tuck you into bed.” Shisui reassured him with a grin. 

Itachi tried his best to return a smile, and it must have been better then what he thought it was because Shisui's eyes warmed and his smile softened. 

If things had been different, Itachi might have ended up with his best friend instead. He did have feelings for him when he was younger when there was no one else by his side to give him reassurances. 

Then everything with Sasuke had happened, and Shisui had ended up being quite the charmer when it came to omegas and women of all dynamics. Caring and respectful, and never failing to bring his date to bed, eager and wanting. Itachi thought he would never get serious with anyone, but he had been with the same person for over half a year now. 

He didn't feel ready for it, but the next he knew, they were in the entryway of the dining area. 

Everyone was looking at them. His mother beaming brightly, his father looking pleasant enough, but he wasn't looking at them. Sasuke sat furthest from the door, and he looked so caught off guard one might think he never expected Itachi to come back home again. His dark eyes were blown wide, a peculiar expression formed his features. It melted away quicker than Itachi could read it, only able to recognize the guilt behind the set of his mouth. 

She was sitting there at the table with his family, face as pink as her hair and nervous green eyes flickering back and forth from Fugaku and Mikoto, and back to Itachi, as if she expected them to save her from him or something. He watched as she nudged closer to Sasuke, who was now stock still even as his stoic resting expression had taken back over. 

Admittedly, Itachi didn't know her that much. As well as he knew any of Sasuke's friends, except for Naruto who he was a bit closer with. He knew that she had liked Sasuke since they were in school, maybe even before that. That she was Sasuke's teammate, and the last time she had tried to confess hadn't been that long ago. 

Sasuke had told him again and again that he had no interest in her. 

He had promised Itachi, again and again, that he was the only one. 

_ Liar.  _

Itachi's eyes accused Sasuke as their gazes met across the room. Sasuke looked away as quickly as they met, and reached for his chopsticks to busy himself with eating his food.

“Family dinner?” Shisui grinned as he stepped in. Itachi followed him, all of a sudden feeling a lot more steady on his feet as anger and contempt filled up the void in his chest. 

“Itachi.” Mikoto called for him, and he realized she had been the one calling for him earlier too. Usually, Sasuke was the first one to greet him whenever he returned. 

“Welcome home,” She said, taking his hand once he came around to greet her. He put on a smile for her, and let her pull him down between her and Fugaku. 

“We didn't think you’d be back so soon. You said another month or so,” She said, holding onto his hand like she had no plans on letting it go. He let it comfort him, knowing it would be all he would get from her. It wasn't like he could tell her anything. 

“Everything was finished early.” He said, not letting his eyes wander off her face. 

“Well, we’re happy you’re home.,” She said, she went to release her hand, but before he could stop himself he clung onto her fingers. Her eyes widened the slightest bit, before she smiled and gave his hand a squeeze and continued to hold it. 

“Sasuke.” Fugaku intervened before anyone could say anything further. “Are you going to-

“Shisui already told me.” Itachi interrupted before he could say those dreadful words aloud. He didn't know if he would be able to stand it. 

He looked in the general direction of Sasuke and Sakura and gave the most graceful smile that he could manage.

“Congratulations.” 

“Thank you,” Sakura immediately said, while Sasuke continued to stare down at his food. “It means so much for you to-”

Itachi never got the chance to learn what meant so much to her, though he was sure he could figure it out, because Sasuke finally decided to say something. 

“Don't you think you should go and rest?”

Everyone stared at him in confusion, even Shisui had paused in his attack upon the plates Fugaku had nudged over to him once he had taken a seat and his eyes had run across the table. His mother had moved her own plates closer to Itachi, but he had been ignoring them. 

“Sasuke, your brother probably-”

“I made dinner.” Sakura intervened, and then looked immensely worried that she had. Mikoto simply gave her a reassuring smile. “You should eat N-”

Itachi sprung up before she could even dare to say that word aloud. Who did she think she was, calling him that? Even thinking about calling him that? He hardly even knew her. She was just some slut who had stolen his alpha from him. She just-

“Yes.” He agreed, before he let his anger take him over and he did something drastic to her. At that moment, he didn't know if he would actually end up regretting it or not, that was the scariest part. All he knew was if he had it his way, all that would be left of her was a shapeless river of red and maybe some pink tufts of hair. “I’m tired. Please, have a good dinner. Mother, Father,” He looked between them. “Please excuse me for now.”

“We can talk in the morning.” Fugaku dismissed.

“Rest as much as you need.” Mikoto smiled. 

Itachi left without another word, not even answering Shisui's calls of goodnight and quip that he didn't even have to make them let him tuck him in. 

//

It was late in the night when he went to Sasuke's room. 

He was relieved to at least find that he was alone in his bed. He had hardly been able to sit, much less lay down or get any rest. He had bathed, put away his things, and tidied up his room, waiting until he knew that everyone else in the house was asleep. 

He always moved so much in his sleep, he always had. The blankets and covers were all ruffled up and half on the floor, all he needed to do was give them a little nudge to the side and his body was nearly all for Itachi's eyes. 

He was all lean muscle, his sculpted torso raising and falling with each gentle breath he took. Both his cock and his pussy twitched in arousal, but he ignored them both as he carefully climbed on top of Sasuke. 

He had missed his body so much, almost as much as he had just missed him. He had been so lonely on his mission, had missed how perfectly his cock nestled deep inside of him. He had been so eager on his way back to the village, looking forward to the time when they would finally be able to be alone. 

That had all been ruined, but he still wanted it. 

Itachi bit his lip as he pulled down Sasuke's pants, his half hard cock coming into view. He always got hard when he slept, not even just in the morning. He nearly always had such perverted dreams, far more often than any normal ones. 

Itachi wondered if he still dreamed of him, or if he was dreaming about her now. 

The thought drove him to action, and Sasuke's cock was down his throat in the next moment. He was so used to it now, unlike the first few times where he had struggled to take it all down. His throat opened up easily and he no longer gagged, not unless Sasuke was fucking down his throat. 

He only stayed there until Sasuke was hard all the way, a single bead of precum making it onto Itachi's tongue, and then he sat back up, not sparing any time in straddling his hips and hovering himself over Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke jerked in his sleep, his eyelashes beginning to flutter. Itachi paused long enough to grab him by the base, rubbing his head against his clit before adjusting and sinking down on top of him. 

His eyes rolled back in his head, not able to hold back a moan. He had missed it so much. He was soaking wet and his pussy welcomed Sasuke back home inside of him like he had never left it. 

He only managed to raise himself up and down a few times before Sasuke woke. It only took a second for his eyes to focus and clear, but before he could make any move, Itachi had his wrists pinned down on either side of his head. 

“Itachi,” He groaned out. “W-what are you doing?” 

“What do you think I’m doing, alpha?” The word fell from his lips with ease. He knew how much Sasuke liked it when he addressed him that way. 

Sasuke’s lips parted, eyes squeezing shut for a moment as Itachi clenched around him. 

“Itachi...we…” 

Itachi leaned over him, his breasts falling into his face. Sasuke stared stubbornly up at them from in between them. His mouth pressed gently against one of them, Itachi gently coaxed one of his nipples into his mouth. 

“Why don't you drink?” He breathed. “They still leak all the time.”

It had been months since the loss, but his body still refused to dry up.

Is that why? Was Sasuke doing this to him because of what had happened to- 

Before he could question too much, Sasuke suckled on him, and his hands twitched underneath Itachi's hands.

Sasuke escaped him, grabbing him by the hips as he began to fuck up inside of him. Itachi gasped, lips mushing together to silence himself as his hands pulled on the sheets instead. 

“There you go, Sasuke,” Itachi breathed, feeling his warm milk fill Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moaned, tongue swirling around as his throat flexed, swallowing down everything Itachi gave him. 

An equal exchange. Itachi would fill up Sasuke's mouth, and Sasuke would fill up his pussy. His cunt dripped all over his brother's cock, the faint sound of their skin slapping together echoing off the walls. Itachi was not worried. They had soundproofed both their rooms a long time ago, just for this. 

Sasuke's grip tightened around him, fingers splayed out on the top of his ass, squeezing the subtle softness as his nose nuzzled into his equally soft breast. 

Sasuke had said they couldn't, but here he was, drinking from him and fucking up inside of him with desperate times. It was so cute that Itachi could hardly stand it. 

“Oh...Sasuke... _ Sasuke…” _

He had not come in so long. Maturbating was too awkward while on missions with comrades so close, and they hadn't done it much before he had left, considering everything that had happened.

“Itachi, this is the last time.”

Itachi stared at him. 

They had gone a few rounds without saying much more than their names to one another. Sasuke had sucked his breasts dry, then his cock, had shoved his cunt full of his tongue and then followed it up with his cock twice more before they both collapsed next to each other. 

His chest no longer felt empty. He wished that it did. He could feel his heart quivering. 

“What...do you mean?” Itachi asked, chin resting on Sasuke's chest. 

Sasuke sighed, and looked away from Itachi. 

“Sakura is pregnant...probably. I need to take responsibility.” 

“What do you mean probably?” 

“I mean, we don't know for sure yet, but it's likely.” 

Itachi sat up, and Sasuke followed. 

“Listen-”

“What about  _ our _ baby?” Itachi demanded before he could help himself. The tears he had been so stubbornly holding back finally released, blinding him and soaking his face, the heady salt already making his cheeks feel like they were dried out. 

“What about our baby, Sasuke?!?” Itachi demanded again before Sasuke could answer, if he was at all. 

“Our’s is gone, Itachi.” 

“That's not my fault.” Itachi snapped defensively, his chest beginning to heave. Due to the mission, he had never gotten the chance to mourn properly. The loss still felt so recent in his heart. 

“I didn't say it was your fault.” Sasuke reached for him, but Itachi moved away. 

“Itachi...think about it. It would have probably been sick anyways-”

“How can you say that?” 

Sasuke lowered his hand. “Nii-san…” Sasuke was trying to soften him with that word, but it had no effect on him, not like it once had. That word had long since stopped warming up his heart, it paled in comparison to what Sasuke was to him now. Or had been. 

“So I go away for a few months and you replace me with that whore of yours?” 

Sasuke's expression darkened. “Itachi. Don't call her that.”

Itachi took a deep breath, and raised his hands to dry his face. He stubbornly stopped himself from crying any further, not letting another teardrop fall, no matter how full his eyes were. 

Without another word, Itachi rose from the bed and grabbed his robe up from off the floor, knotting the silken belt so tight it made his bloated stomach hurt. He could feel the remains of Sasuke drip out of him and roll down his thighs and it forced a sob out of him. 

“Itachi-” Sasuke called, the sheets shuffling. 

“Be a man who lives by his own decisions then.” Itachi whispered, and closed the door quietly behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know i have other things to work on but my motivation has been at 0 and i just wanted to post this and see how ppl felt about it. idk if i should continue it or not. im still not that sure about sasuita but i like ita being on the receiving end but wanted to explore it with him being the one thats desperate for sasuke, unlike in my other one. i rly like the idea of itachi being a bit unhinged. 
> 
> pls let me know what u thought if u want~~ tell me if i should continue/what u would like to see


End file.
